poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen Grady
Owen Grady is a dinosaur researcher employed by Jurassic World.[1] He conducts behavioral research on Velociraptors. Story Early life Prior to his occupation in Jurassic World, Owen was a member of the U.S. Military.[2] Jurassic World At some point in his life, Owen Grady was hired by Jurassic World to train and research the behaviors of the park's Velociraptor pack in that consisted of Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo.[3] Isla Nublar Incident of 2015 Three weeks before the Indominus rex Paddock became open to the public, he was offered a job by Claire Dearing to check the paddock for any security breaches. It is unknown if he accepted the job. Some time afterward the remaining Indominus rex escaped her paddock and went on a rampage. He went to investigate the paddock after her escape with a Timack Construction worker and a paddock supervisor only for the Indominus rex herself to appear and attack them. She killed the construction worker, but Owen made it out alive by exiting through her paddock's steel doors and hiding under an automobile just before she broke through the doors[3] He then proceeded to cover his scent by cutting the car's gas tank.[4] Owen took part in an attempt to end the hybrid's rampage. A notable action of Owen during this time was investigating a damaged Gyrosphere with Claire Dearing and tending to an injured Apatosaurus with her as well. Owen also had his Velociraptor pack assist him in his pursuit of the Indominus rex. At some point, he witnessed the inhabitants of the Isla Nublar Aviary's escape and invasion of Main Street. After the flocks passed through Indominus rex arrived in Main Street. During I.rex's time in the street, Owen defended Gray and Zach, the nephews of Claire Dearing. [3] Relationships Barry Owen was known to have been friends with fellow Raptor trainer Barry.[5] Claire Dearing At some point in their lives, Owen and Claire once went on a date. As Owen states, she was too demanding and uptight and it was this reason why he never continued to date her. But he still seems to be interested in her as he attempted to flirt with her when she traveled to his bungalow to offer him a job.[3] Vic Hoskins While Vic Hoskins believes that by controlling the raptors, they can use them as weapons, Owen held his belief that raptors are never to be controlled and forbids Vic to let the raptors out. But when Masrani was kiled, their rivalry grew as Hoskins gains control and orders Owen to let the raptors loose. He was even more outradged when he learns that Hokins plans to use the dinosaur embryos from Henry Wu's lab to make new dinosaurs for war combat.[3] According to Hoskins' Lego profile, he secretly wants to steal Owen's research to make a profit.[6] Trivia *Owen Grady was played by Chris Pratt who also voiced Emmet and played Peter Quill (Star-Lord). *Owen Grady will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in the sixth season of ''Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time''. *Owen Grady will see Pooh, SpongeBob, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, and their friends again in ''Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Go to Jurassic World''. *Owen Grady will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic World. *Owen Grady will meet Tino Tonitini in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. *Owen Grady will meet Roary, Theodore and their friends in Roary and Theodore visit Jurassic World. *Owen Grady will meet Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool in Heckle, Jeckle and Cool McCool's Adventures of Jurassic World. *Owen is revealed to be a very good friend to Spike Taylor and his son Max Taylor. Gallery Owen Grady.png|Owen Grady as a Lego minifigure Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Knifemen Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Characters played by Chris Pratt Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies